How It Could Have Been
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One night, when Thomas prepares a secret present for Emily, they find themselves reminiscing of the times in their past where they almost confessed their love for each other, and imagine how things could have been if they had started their relationship sooner. My 100th story!


It was a beautiful evening on the Island of Sodor. All the engines had worked hard and had been really useful. Most of the island was settling down for the day, but Thomas had a sweet idea for Emily that night. After he had finished his work, he went to the Florist Shop where Susan Kyndley worked and asked her for something special. She agreed and arranged a gift for Emily. When she was finished, she gave everything to Thomas' driver and fireman.

"Thank you, Susan," said Thomas. "Emily will surely love this."

"Anything for you, Thomas," Susan smiled. "Enjoy the evening."

And Thomas set off for Tidmouth Sheds to give Emily her gift. But before that, there was something for the two of them to acknowledge together about their relationship. Something that could have taken a different course of events at different times they had tried to confess…

Thomas returned to Tidmouth Sheds and saw Emily in her berth by herself. She seemed like she was lost in thought, like she was when she remembered going to Misty Island with Thomas. She kept her gaze downward as Thomas crossed the turntable and buffered to her.

"Emily? What are you thinking tonight, dear?" asked Thomas.

When Emily looked up, she seemed very peaceful and happy compared to how she usually was.

"Thomas…" she said softy. "I was just thinking…we've been in love ever since that fortunate circumstance all those years ago."

"Yes…" said Thomas.

"Well…I was remembering the little times before that night…when I wanted to confess by love for you when our relationship was still slowly growing."

"Really?" Thomas smiled. "I remember those times too…even the times when I wanted to confess too."

"We could never forget those times," said Emily. "But…there is one thing I was thinking tonight…what if our relationship took a different course…what would have happened if we had confessed to each other earlier…what could have been?"

Thomas was suddenly rather interested. He never considered this thought before, just letting time run the course of his relationship with Emily. But now that she had mentioned it, he got a beautiful idea.

"Emily…what do you think it would have been like…if I told you I love you before I helped you back to the light?" he asked.

"What time are you talking about, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"Your new route, so to speak…and our first date," said Thomas.

"Ohh…of course. What would that have been like?"

So Thomas and Emily closed their eyes and imagined how it could have been…when Emily was afraid of the Black loch route at first, then came to love it when she met the family of seals…then when Thomas asked her on their first date…

* * *

 _Thomas glanced over at Emily. The sunset made her look even more beautiful. Her emerald paint glistened brightly, her gold ring around her funnel twinkled, just every single feature of her was so beautiful. He started to feel a very familiar sensation in his boiler. His cheeks grew redder as he continued to admire her._

 _He snapped out of it when he heard Emily speaking. "Isn't it beautiful, Thomas?" she asked._

 _"Yeah," he replied and gazed at her again before saying, "Just like you." Right after he said that he realized what he just said. Emily heard him and blushed a deep shade of red._

 _"You really mean that?" she asked, still deeply blushing. Thomas started to calm down. "Of course I mean it, Emily. You're the most beautiful engine I've ever seen," he said sincerely. Somehow Emily managed to blush even deeper. "You're so sweet...Tommy," she replied._

 _Thomas was definitely not expecting that. "What did you just call me?"_

 _"Tommy," she replied. "What's wrong with that name?"_

 _"It sounds silly. If any of the other engines found out then they'd never stop teasing me," he retorted._

 _Emily smiled. "Don't worry about what others will think, I think it sounds cute and adorable..." she paused for a bit. "...just like you."_

 _This made Thomas blush once again. "Eh, thanks," he said sheepishly. "You're welcome," she said._

 _After a brief moment of silence Emily spoke again. "Listen, Thomas, I want to say thank you for being such a sweet, kind and caring friend. I don't know how I'd do if I didn't a great friend like you," she said sincerely._

 _Thomas smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad to have an amazing friend like you Emily. And trust me, if you ever feel scared or you need any help, know that I'll always be there for you."_

 _Emily was deeply touched by his sweet and gentle words. He made her feel safe and protected. It was at that moment she realized that she was wrong. Even after all the mean and horrible things she had done he still cared about her, he said he would always help her, no matter what it was_

 _Thomas looked at Emily again and felt something else tweaking in his mind. Perhaps something he was hiding ever since Annie and Clarabel speculated that he was in love._

 _"Emily…" he said._

 _"Yes, Thomas?" she asked with her sweet, angelic voice._

 _"I…I know you've been having a rather rough time lately. Me disobeying your advice for my snowplough, and being frightened of this route, fearing the legend of the monster. Are you alright?"_

 _"For now, I am…why do you ask?"_

 _Thomas blushed as he tried to gather his words. "You see…well…in spite of our little quarrels in the past…I think you're the best addition to Sodor there's ever been. You're the first female steam engine I've ever met…and when I first met you, I felt special…and something awoke in me that I never felt before…I guess what I want to say is…I love you, Emily."_

 _Emily gasped and looked at Thomas with astonishment. "What did you say?"_

 _"I love you, Emily," Thomas smiled. "All I wish for you is happiness, joy and a love for you to always turn to. So…what do you say? How do you feel?"_

 _Emily felt herself tingling all over as she heard these words. She felt her fears fading away and a new happiness and assurance growing inside her._

 _"My goodness, Thomas!" she whispered. "You know…that makes me feel so safe and happy. Now that I know this is how you feel about me…I think maybe I need to tell you a few things…but for now…I love you too, Thomas…"_

* * *

In Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Emily looked at each other again.

"I say, Thomas…" said Emily. "Maybe I would have told you what was happening with me, Gordon and James that evening, knowing I could fully trust you then."

Thomas suddenly looked sad. "If only I was brave enough…you wouldn't have suffered as badly, and I probably never would have gone so far just for your happiness…"

"What is done is done," said Emily. "You still saved me in the end and we came together in the end…but what about if I was brave enough to tell you what I really wanted to say that night you saved me at Black Loch."

"Ohh…that would have been very happy," Thomas shuddered. "I wonder what that could have been like…

Next, Thomas and Emily imagined the night when she told Thomas all her stories of pain brought on by Gordon and James, then when she kissed his cheek for the first time in their lives…

* * *

 _Everything seemed to stop for Thomas, as he felt Emily's soft, warm lips on his cheek. His face went dark red and his fire burned more furiously than ever. It was so gentle and warm. It felt so amazing, better than anything Thomas had ever felt before. When Emily stopped she saw Thomas staring at her with wide eyes, and giggled lightly. Thomas didn't know what to say, he still felt her lips on his cheek, he wished it could have lasted longer._

 _He tried to say something, when suddenly a firefly rested on his nose. Emily giggled again, but then a firefly landed on her nose as well. They stared at each other before they started to laugh together. When they stopped a few more fireflies landed on them, covering them with their tiny glows._

 _Emily continued to cry softly. "Emily, you don't need to cry anymore," said Thomas, gently._

 _"I can't help it...I'm just so happy," she replied. "The last time I was this happy...was the night we came here all those years ago," she weeped, at the treasured memory. "That was one of the happiest moments of my life, being able to share it with you, Tommy."_

 _At that point, Thomas nearly cried in happiness too. She felt the same way about that night as he did too. "I feel the same way about that night as you, Emily, and I'm glad that the one engine I got to share it with was you."_

 _At that moment, the two engines felt themselves moving closer to each other, until they felt something warm against their noses. Their noses were lightly touching, they were touching each others faces, they could feel each others warm breaths. This was a first for both them, as neither of them had been so close to another engine before, but it felt very tender, comforting and soothing, being so incredibly close to another and gazing warmly into their eyes._

 _Thomas then suddenly chuckled. "You know, when I said maybe we should do something like this again, I never expected it to be under these circumstances."_

 _Emily laughed again, a blush crossed her face when she realized how close they now were._

 _"Thomas..." Emily said._

 _"Yes, Emily?" he replied._

 _"I...I love..." Emily started. She was so close, so close! She could feel her heart racing with desire…then as she felt her heart almost burst with all her excitement, she made it through._

 _"I love you, Thomas," she said, more tears of joy trailing down her face. "I just love you so much…"_

 _Thomas heard the words and could not believe it. Emily, the engine he cared so much about and wanted to help so badly actually said she loved him…right after he had brought her back to her happy, kind self. He began to cry again himself with such strong joy._

 _"Oh…E-Emily…" he sobbed. "I'm so happy! I love you too! I never want to be without you EVER again!"_

 _"Then why don't we stay here together? Why don't we sleep here?" And Emily puckered up and kissed his cheek again, making Thomas sob even more with joy and love._

 _Although Thomas knew they'd have to face the Fat Controller eventually, he decided to agree this time. He leaned in and gave Emily's cheek a kiss too. Her cheek was so soft and warm, just like her lips and he whimpered as he kissed her cheek._

 _"Don't worry, Emily. I will always love you right to the end…" he whispered._

 _And so, Thomas and Emily stayed at Black Loch that night, softly kissing to their cheeks and continuing to cry with happiness until they fell asleep together beside the beautiful lake…_

* * *

"Oh, Emily," said Thomas. "That would have been a magically happy night."

"It certainly would have been," said Emily.

"But then…what about that time I saw you at the washdown? What if Bill and Ben weren't there to ruin it for us?" said Thomas.

Emily thought for a moment, then suddenly smiled. "Maybe I wouldn't have had that dream you made come true a few years later when I sang a lullaby for the other engines that evening."

"Maybe it could have been quite a jolly evening," Thomas smirked.

And so, they imagined that day sometime after Emily took care of Thomas' Branch Line for a week, then enjoyed a bath at the washdown when Thomas came by, looking at her wheels, then Emily changed the subject to something else…

* * *

 _"You've got a smudgy face," she chuckled._

 _Thomas sighed with relief. "Well, it's quite dusty up at the quarry," he replied._

 _"You've only been back to work for one day and just look at the state of you. You didn't get into trouble did you?"_

 _"No, I didn't," Thomas retorted, "and anyway, it was the stupid trucks fault I got dirty, they dragged me under the hopper."_

 _"Well, it sounds better than getting buried in coal," said Emily, having bad flashbacks. Thomas could see that she was getting sad just thinking about it. "Emily, you don't have to worry about that happening again, those days are over, and besides, you're not the only one who's been buried in coal before."_

 _"You have?" she asked curiously._

 _"Yeah. Years ago, Percy was filling up his trucks with coal, the trucks pushed him through the buffers and all the coal poured down on me, I was almost practically buried completely. I was so dirty, I couldn't take any trains until I was cleaned. Percy thought it had been a great laugh, but I thought he'd done it on purpose and we argued about it until Percy had an accident with coal himself."_

 _Emily smiled. "Well, are you going to spend the night talking about being dirty, or are you going to have a wash?" Thomas smiled as well. "I think I'd rather have a wash," he said and he ran over the points. What he didn't know was that earlier, Daisy had been having a washdown and when she left, some of her oil dripped onto the track. Emily only just noticed this. "Look out for the oil!" she said, but it was too late. Thomas' wheels locked as he ran over the oily track and he skidded out of control and bumped into Emily. Luckily Thomas wasn't going fast and he stopped once he hit Emily._

 _"Oops! Sorry!" Thomas said, hoping he hadn't hurt her._

 _"Don't worry, I'm OK..." Emily replied._

 _Then both of their faces went bright red, both in disbelief as to what was happening right now. Due to Thomas bumping into Emily, their buffers had been pressed against each other, their buffers were now fully pressed into their housings. What happened next shocked both of them. With their buffers fully pressed together, they were only inches between them. They felt an intense burning sensation within them, hotter than their regular fires could ever produce. Both of them inched closer to the other, looking one another in the eye. The rest of the world simply disappeared around them, neither of them remembering that anyone could see them. Their eyelids grew heavier, as they moved closer, their lips nearly a few centimetres away from touching..._

 _Then it happened. Thomas and Emily suddenly closed their eyes and their lips softly touched together, kissing each other so softly. Thomas wondered what it would be like to kiss Emily's lips after she had kissed his cheek…and never did he believe such an amazing feeling could exist. His entire body felt so relaxed and calm almost as if he'd fall asleep right there as he felt Emily's soft and sweet-tasting lips softly rubbing on his own._

 _Emily was also feeling very dreamy as she kissed Thomas. This was such a beautiful feeling for her to discover, especially after he had saved her, and given the current situation, sharing a wash together. She could feel her entire body feeling relaxed and comfortable as she deepened her kiss with Thomas, right until they had to let go and catch their breath. As they stared into each other's eyes, they could feel such a lovely, warm feeling tingling inside both of them, making them giggle to each other before they shared another lovely kiss…_

* * *

In Tidmouth Sheds, Emily was already thinking of another close chance they would have had.

"Hmm," she said slyly. "That's pretty good, Thomas…but what about when you were trying to outshine Spencer with that polished paintwork I got so excited by?"

"Hmm…I suppose…" said Thomas.

Then Emily suddenly gasped. "Goodness me! You know what, Thomas? I suddenly remember…when I fainted, I actually had a dream."

"You did?" asked Thomas. "I thought you had dreamt something after you came to and I showed you my polished paintwork…what was your dream?"

Emily told Thomas everything she remembered in that dream…and when she had finished, his face had formed a shade of red.

"Cinders and ashes," he chuckled. "If only I asked if you were dreaming…what could have it been like then, I wonder?"

So Thomas and Emily imagined that day Thomas got a polished paintwork job…

* * *

 _Thomas was rubbed and scrubbed until he sparkled and shone. It took a very long time. After Toby told him to collect stone from the quarry, Thomas huffed quickly away. On the way, he passed Emily once again, slowly this time. She noticed Thomas and gasped. Never had she seen her favorite engine looking so spotless, shiny and perfect. She squealed with uncontrollable delight. Thomas heard the squeal and backed up. "Emily? What is it?" Thomas asked. Emily just gaped and exclaimed._

 _"T-Thomas! Y-you…Oh, my…Oh-oh-OH…!" Suddenly, her eyes drooped shut and she let out a deep exhale. She had fainted from her overexcitement. "Emily? Emily!" Thomas shouted. "Are you alright?" But Emily didn't respond. Thomas deduced that she had fainted. He knew Mavis was waiting for him at the quarry, but Thomas cared more about Emily's well-being than any work._

 _"I can't go to the quarry and leave her like this!" he said frantically. Thomas' fireman phoned the quarry manager about Thomas' plan. The quarry manager was reluctant but agreed. Thomas left the trucks in a nearby siding and ran over the points onto Emily's line so he could face her. Emily was still unconscious when Thomas buffered up to her. He gently pushed her to another siding surrounded by trees. Emily was now in the cool shade._

 _Thomas watched her, waiting for any signs of her waking up. But even though he was concerned for her, she also seemed like she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful and quiet right there. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at her beautiful face. After a few minutes, he tried to coax her awake._

 _"Emily…Emily?" he said every now and then. He kept repeating her name, until she began to wake up._

 _Emily opened her eyes and dawned back to the real world. She saw she was in the shade of the trees and saw Thomas in front of her. The shade was hiding his polished shiny look. As she realized it was just another dream, she groaned with utter annoyance, then looked like she was about to cry. Thomas was very sure she had another dream she wished could have been real. But he was more concerned about her fainting._

 _"What's wrong, Emily?" Thomas asked. "I saw you faint and I was so worried!"_

 _"T-Thomas…" Emily whispered… "Bring me into the sun…"_

 _"Uh…Alright," Thomas said. He brought her out again back to where she first fainted. Now his polished shiny appearance returned. By now, Emily was able to compose herself and just look at Thomas for some time._

 _"My goodness, Thomas. I have never seen you look so sparkly and refined! But why?" She asked._

 _Thomas was angry about Spencer, but given Emily's immense reaction before, he decided to come up with another reason._

 _"Well, that actually gave me a question for you, Emily," he said. "When you woke up…I felt as if you were dreaming in your faint. And judging by your reaction…you seemed disappointed that it wasn't real…but what did you dream?"_

 _Emily looked at Thomas amazing paintwork and blushed deeply. She described the dream to Thomas as best she could, making him melt into a different kind of personality almost right away. When she finished, Thomas suddenly got a coy expression, looking quite inviting to Emily._

 _"Well…would you like to enjoy my charms, Emily?" he asked._

 _Emily suddenly felt coy too. "Ohh, I'd love that, Thomas…"_

* * *

But back in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas stopped that image in Emily's mind.

"Perhaps we would have been spotted and laughed at. Maybe it's best I didn't ask that," he said.

Emily sighed. "Probably for the best...What about when you came back from Misty Island? I almost did it then. That was one of the happiest times I had, seeing you come back."

"That's right," said Thomas. "That would have been a special night too. If you couldn't say it after I brought your happiness back, what if you said it then?"

* * *

 _After the moon rose in the night sky and the other engines fell asleep, Thomas looked at Emily. She was still in awe, relief and surprise that the engine of her dreams was alive and well. Thomas turned round on the turntable and touched her buffers. She looked at him with an expression of want. She tried to say those magic words._

 _"Thomas…"_

 _"Yes, Emily? What is it?" Thomas asked._

 _"I…I love…" Emily said. She really wanted to say one more word...and she finally got it out. "I …I love you."_

 _Thomas suddenly looked at Emily ever-so intently. "What?"_

 _"I love you, Thomas," Emily whispered._

 _Thomas suddenly remembered. "Emily...is that what you wanted to tell me, that night at Black Loch?"_

 _"Y...yes," said Emily. "I was too nervous to confess then...but now, I think you going missing on that island has made me realize…I can't be without you. I worried for you ever moment you were gone…after everything you had done for me, I couldn't bear to face the rest of my life without you. I've realized…you're the engine of my life, and I never want to be away from you ever again."_

 _Thomas felt his wheels shaking as he answered. "Oh…my goodness, Emily…you know…I love you too. I missed you every moment I was away, and I wanted nothing more than to come home to you…and you alone."_

 _Emily gasped. "Oh…do you love me? Truly?"_

 _"Above anything, Emily," said Thomas. "Just thinking of you kept me going until I came back."_

 _Emily sighed happily and smooched her lips, inviting Thomas to her berth. Thomas smiled right back and made his move. As he buffered to her, her eyes shone in the starlight. It was more than he ever could have wished for after being lost at sea and being stranded on an unknown island. And so, they began to kiss each other's cheeks softly and gently into the night..._

* * *

"Oh, who knows what it would have been like, Thomas?" said Emily as they ended that fragment of imagination. "It would have been so lovely."

"Yes, that would have been beautiful, Emily," said Thomas. "But at least I got to show you Misty Island shortly after that."

"Of course. That was fun too...but there's one other time we almost did it…how it could have been if Victor and Kevin weren't in the Steamworks after you delivered the Present Train and I found the Fat Controller's top hat…"

"Hmm…what could that have been like?" Thomas wondered.

So lastly, Thomas and Emily imagined what else could have happened when Thomas gave the decorations back to Emily to wear after the Winter Party…

* * *

 _Victor and Kevin left the Steamworks to give Thomas and Emily some time alone. Workmen took the lights off Thomas and placed them back on Emily. Once again, Emily was lit up and looking lovely again. Now Thomas could enjoy the pleasant look of this special engine._

 _"Gosh, Emily…you…you look very beautiful with those lights…" he whispered. "And that ribbon…it finishes the touch perfectly."_

 _Emily giggled. "T-thank you, sweetie," she murmured. "I…I think you looked very cute wearing them earlier…you looked rather handsome with them."_

 _Thomas chuckled lightly. Then he looked up and noticed something…_

 _"Emily…what's that?" Emily looked up too. Hanging from one of the supporters in the air…a curling line of mistletoe._

 _"M…mistletoe," Emily whispered. Thomas was a little confused. "What's mistletoe, Emily?"_

 _"It's a plant that grows on winter willows…in some parts of the world, it is considered a plant of peace…and some say when a man and woman are under mistletoe…they…k…"_

 _Thomas and Emily fell silent and could feel themselves inching closer and closer…their buffers pressed into their housings, their eyes began to close, and their lips very slowly began to pucker…then..._

 _"Mmm…" Both engines whimpered as they felt each other's lips touch. They felt cold at first from the winter air, but within seconds, their lips began to feel very warm as they kissed peacefully under the mistletoe. Thomas very gently nibbled Emily's bottom lip, making her whimper again and nibble his lip in return._

 _Thomas opened his eyes and felt another jolt of warmth as he looked at the lovely ribbon on Emily's running plate, and the lights making her face glow beautifully. He softly let go of her lips and smiled right at her._

 _"Oh, Emily…this is so beautiful…I love you…" he whispered._

 _"Oh…I love you too, Thomas…" Emily whispered. "And Merry Christmas."_

* * *

In Tidmouth Sheds once again, Thomas and Emily were looking at each other.

"Well…what do you think, Thomas?" said Emily. "How it could have been…would it have made our relationship any different today?"

"In some ways, it would be, Emily. Some ways better, some ways not as well as we have been doing today…but all the same, I am so, so happy that our relationship played out as it did. I think everything that has happened ever since the day we first met has given us a perfect balance. I think unaware to both of us, we knew exactly what to do and when to do it…which led us to loving each other as much as we do today."

Emily smiled and kissed Thomas' lips. "Well, I will never stop loving you, Thomas. We've done so much for each other, and have been through so much together, nothing will ever thwart our love. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I can say all of that for you too, Emily. I love you too," Thomas replied. As he stared into her eyes, he suddenly saw…the moon was out tonight. And he also remembered what he originally intended to do.

"Actually, Emily…I just remembered myself. Would you like to spend tonight at Black Loch? We've imagined so much about our love, I feel like spending tonight where our love first spawned."

Emily smiled at the thought. "Oh, Thomas…I'd love to be there again. Let's go."

Thomas smiled and coupled to her. Then together, they went on their way to Black Loch.

When they got there, the moon was casting a magnificent glow of white on the cliffs and on the lake smooth as glass. It had been a while since Thomas and Emily spent a night here, and to be back here brought so many feelings of memory and love from the other times they spent here. As they looked out to the moonlit horizon together, they could hear their voices in each other's minds when they first came here, when Thomas saved her from her suffering, their first Valentine's Day together, their anniversary and beyond, right up until now.

After a fair while of silence with his angel, Thomas suddenly remembered.

"Hey, Emily?" he said.

"Yes, Tommy?" she smiled. "What is it, darling?"

"You know…I…I have a special present for you…the reason I brought you out here."

"A present?" asked Emily. "What is it?"

Thomas smiled at her and kissed her nose. "Close your eyes please. I'll tell you when it's ready."

Emily closed her eyes and waited. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her. She suddenly felt someone on her running plate, putting something on her every which way. Then she felt them step down. Then a few seconds later, she heard Thomas speak again.

"Open your eyes, Emily."

Emily opened her eyes and saw Thomas' driver holding a mirror for her to look into…then she gasped. She was decorated in many different kinds of flowers…flowers she recognized from a distant dream she had with Thomas when he was still protecting Luke from trouble.

"T-Thomas…" Emily shuddered. "What is this?"

"After my work today, I want to see Susan Kyndley…and I thought of making a dream of mine come true for both of us," said Thomas. "Remember when I rode you back to the sheds that evening when I was working at the Blue Mountain Quarry?"

"Yes," said Emily.

"Well…I had a dream just like this, where I gave you flowers, then you kissed me after I made you so happy. And these are all the flowers from that very dream. See those on your buffers?"

Emily looked down and saw yellow buttercups as Thomas spoke.

"I thought of the buttercups because they remind me of your beautiful yellow stripes on your emerald paint, my emerald angel."

Emily looked at her lamp iron next and saw white daisies.

"Some people say that daisies smile," said Thomas. "Just like you have the most beautiful smile I will ever see on any engine."

Emily indeed did smile at those words and her eyes began to well up with tears. As she looked in the mirror again, she saw a long line of blue forget-me-nots clinging around her smokebox.

"Those forget-me-nots are to assure you of one thing, Emily," said Thomas. "As their name suggests, I will NEVER forget you, your beauty, your love and how much I love you. No matter how much time passes and no matter what may happen, I will never forget you, Emily. Never."

Emily's tears began to flow down her cheeks as she stared into the mirror and suddenly sobbed with joy. Her favourite flowers of all were crowned around her funnel again. Red roses.

"And the red roses…just like I gave you on our anniversary," said Thomas. "As you remember what I said before…my love for you is stronger than the greatest pain I have ever felt…I love you more than anything, Emily, and I always will."

Emily sobbed even more, her tears trailing down her face as she spoke again. "Thomas…my handsome cobalt star…I can't say anything else…I love you so much…I'll never stop loving you for as long as we live...and you made this dream come true! My God!"

"Shh…" Thomas whispered as he kissed her soaking cheeks to calm her a little. Her warm tears made his lips tingle and made Emily sigh with overwhelming happiness. After a few minutes, she calmed down and closed her eyes for a few moments, staying silent. Thomas waited for her to open her eyes again.

When she did, she suddenly looked very, very seductive. While it wasn't to the degree of effect Molly experienced with James, Emily felt as though the moon was lightly influencing her energy right now…and she loved it. She suddenly felt very passionate and had a major desire for Thomas right there.

"Tommy…" she whispered. "Come here…make love to me, by Sodor!"

Thomas' boiler bubbled excitedly, then he replied seductively too. "As you command, my beautiful queen."

So he buffered as close as he possibly could to Emily, pushing each other's buffers all the way into their housings. He winked at her then puckered his lips and began kissing her cheek. Emily giggled and sighed softly, making Thomas feel her warm breath on his cheek and driving his desire for her. Her beautiful cheek had such soft, smooth skin on his lips, making him tingle happily as he kissed her for a few minutes more.

He eventually paused and took a moment to look at her again. "I love you, my sweet, happy angel," he whispered.

Then he continued. He turned his attention to her other cheek. He opened his mouth and began to lick her cheek. He moaned gleefully as he felt the delicious taste of her cheek. Just like he told her when they made immense love in the Steamworks, her cheek really did taste like peaches and strawberries, making him lick her cheek in little circles as slowly as he could so he could please her as much as possible. As he felt Emily's cheek get warmer and warmer, he heard her groan loudly from how much his tongue was tickling her cheek.

"Ohh…so nice…you have a nice tongue…" she moaned.

Five minutes later, Thomas stopped licking and stared at Emily again, who was blushing deeply.

"Mmm…You're so delicious, my love," he whispered.

Then Thomas leaned in and closed his lips around her cheek again. He waited a few seconds, just to tease her. Then he began very softly sucking Emily's cheek as if he were a baby on a bottle of milk.

"Ooh…that tickles…I love you…" Emily whispered. She very gently began letting off steam as it drifted along Thomas' face, making him feel warmer as he kept sucking Emily's cheek. He soon stopped and began nibbling her cheek. Emily squealed as she felt Thomas' gentle lips softly and playfully pinching her blushing skin and making her tingle more and more inside. Her squeals, giggles and whimpers were making Thomas feel so excited, he kept going longer and longer. He loved the feeling of her cheek being held in his lips and he couldn't wait for Emily to return the favor and let him feel all of her spells cast upon him. But before that, Emily's excitement had been overflowed and she was ready.

"T-Tommy…Thomas…" she whimpered. "I'm…I'm gonna…!"

Then suddenly, she let off a long hiss of steam with a loud squeal of pleasure and let off a long "toot-toot," of her whistle.

Thomas finally stopped and let Emily catch her breath. She panted steadily for almost a minute before she smiled at Thomas again. She breathed in, closed her eyes, and gently let smoke emit from her funnel, in the shape of a heart, like she did in the Steamworks. Not even a minute after that, she suddenly began working her magic on him.

She began to softly kiss his cheeks. Feeling his tender cheeks on her lips was so lovely for Emily as she giggled between her kisses. She absolutely loved hearing Thomas' reactions to her magic. His whispers and whimpers were such lovely music to her ears. She softly kissed every little bit of his cheeks over five minutes herself. Then she puckered up and very softly kissed the sensitive spot where she first kissed him way back when.

Thomas groaned happily as he felt that special spot being kissed by Emily again. Then she opened her mouth, closing her eyes. Thomas watched her pink tongue slowly reach to his cheek. Then Emily began to slowly lick the special spot on his cheek, making Thomas jump and then laugh joyfully as he felt her warm, wet and slippery tongue lapping on his cheek.

"So slippery…Oh…E-Emily…" he moaned. Emily kept licking his cheeks so slowly, continuing to giggle to his reactions and to the lovely pure taste of his cheeks. Then she very softly nibbled his cheeks between her lips too. Thomas began panting with excitement as he felt his cheeks tickling greatly against Emily's treatment. If only this could go on forever. Thomas and Emily would have very happily welcomed such a chance, but the pleasure they were both feeling was overpowering any sense of thought aside from each other.

Emily eventually gave Thomas a rest after ten minutes of nibbling his cheeks. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she reached her tongue out once more to Thomas. Thomas decided to do the same and reached his tongue out too. Then their tongues touched together and began to very softly lick each other. It tickled so much, Thomas and Emily gently let off steam together and pressed their cheeks together in their tongue's embrace. They were one now. They could be no more united than this.

Their tongues eventually let go of each other, and Thomas and Emily began to calm their passion down. When they kissed each other's lips, they did so softly and gently, just enjoying each other's company as much as they could. They whimpered quietly together as they felt their lips caress and cuddle each other with such love and care, and so it went on for a while longer.

Soon, Thomas and Emily were kissing each other with great passion and love; their tongues were intertwined once more, caressing each other and holding each of them together as they shared themselves in a very intimate and beautiful way. They only broke off to draw breath, rejoining as if they were connected by magnets – they were definitively attracted to each other, in more ways than one.

Tenderly, Emily moaned so softly inside Thomas' mouth, as she kissed him. Thomas moaned next, in desperate desire to kiss his love and hold her close to him forever. Both of them were joined immeasurably, lost in their love for each other as they held each other close, and worshipped each other with their mouths.

After a whole two hours of immense, passionate and luscious love-making, Thomas and Emily were both very happy and very peaceful. It was a perfect night to spend together, and never had they exchanged such passion together.

"That was so amazing, Thomas," Emily gasped. "Thank you so, so much for everything."

"Thank you too, Emily," Thomas replied. "If there were no other engines in the world, you're the only one I'd want to be with forever."

He then leaned in and kissed her cheek once more. "I love you, Emily. Sweet dreams, my beautiful emerald angel," Thomas whispered.

"I love you too, Thomas. Sweet dreams, my handsome cobalt star," Emily whispered as she gave him a goodnight kiss too.

And so, the two engines fell asleep there at Black Loch. The blossom of their relationship, and where their love bloomed in the first place, and eventually led to how they released all their passion and love for each other. And here, they would sleep until morning. It was a special night indeed. But it was also a prelude to something very big that would follow in just a few days. As he had told Edward when he first came to the North Western Railway, Thomas did say he always wanted to travel the world. In a few days, one particular someone would reopen that thought upon Thomas and open up a huge opportunity…but also present a heavy price. And as he had promised to Emily, if he wanted to travel beyond Sodor, he'd have to tell her about it before he went anywhere. Soon, there would be a big change for him and Emily.

* * *

100th story! We did it, lads! Triple digits! I can't get over how this is actually my 100th story. Honestly it doesn't even feel like it's been a hundred stories at this point. Never did I imagine that I would ever reach this milestone, especially if I was still doing these stories myself and without Jeremy's help. Honestly, if it weren't for Jeremy, I doubt we would have reached this milestone as "fast" as we did. But still, thank you all so much for supporting me over these past four years and enjoying all 100 stories, we literally wouldn't have reached this point if we didn't enjoy making these stories.

This, to me, was the only way we could have celebrated this occasion, looking back at all the teasing moments in "Thomas and Emily's Relationship" where Thomas and Emily almost confessed to each and imagining how it could have been if their relationship had started sooner. And, considering it's the 100th story, it just had call back to the very first story and have a love making scene at the end. But, as you could tell by the last paragraph, now we are heading into BWBA, and this, I feel, is the most perfect time to so just after we've reached our 100th story. It's just the perfect time...that and it allowed for one last Thomas and Emily love making scene before Thomas travels the world.

So, once again, thank you all so much for your constant support over these past 100 stories, and I hope you all leave your thoughts on this celebratory story in your reviews.


End file.
